


The Gray Area Between Yes And No

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there are no right answers, there is only one right answer. You just need to find it, and then follow its consequences 'til the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gray Area Between Yes And No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victor_reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/gifts).



"What game are you playing now?" Not much of a starter, as Jakub almost growled the words, but Robert didn't get agitated. He quite expected to confront _Kuba_ in a few days anyway.

"What's the matter today?"

"You're leaving."

Robert tilted his head slightly to the left, and didn't answer right away: as long as Jakub thought about that as a decision he had already taken, he wouldn't have had much margin to manoeuvre.

"I haven't made up my mind... yet."

"You're impossible." Jakub kicked the door with rage. "Fuck, I'm wondering why I am even here."

"Fuck?" he suggested back, a hopeful smirk on his face. Jakub snorted, pushed him with both hands on his chest until he fell on the bed, and found his mouth: Jakub kissed Robert with eagerness, biting his lower lip, sliding the tongue below his, and not a single bit of anger got lost when Jakub edged away from his friend.

"It's the last time", Jakub menaced - a threat just like dozens, hundreds of others, - but it was the first time he tied Robert's hands behind his back with his own shirt. Robert laid prone, powerless. Excited. "Time to screw a fucking idiot", Jakub added, whispering directly into his ear.

"Don't-- _please_ ", Robert moaned, his plea interrupted by Jakub's aggressive stroke on his cock, through his trousers. He didn't like it, and yet, he enjoyed being at Jakub's mercy, his resistance falling down with the clothes and crumbling as Jakub's fingers trailed the lines of his body as if they needed to. Robert closed his eyes, not even trying to free his hands, and focused on his soul trembling as furiously as his flesh; Jakub's fast licking between his cheeks, the hands slowly spreading his legs while stroking his thighs and his throbbing cock, the hurried, flushed breathes on his reddened skin, right at the base of his spine... Robert enjoyed every bit of it. And when Jakub rubbed the tip of his hard cock against the swollen skin of his hole, Robert couldn't help but try and thrust himself toward Jakub, looking for the feelings he'd been promising for half an hour.

"You're a bad boy", Jakub hissed, not allowing him the relief he needed. "Tell me you stay."

Almost a whimper. " _Kuba_... _please_."

"Tell me!"

He screamed "Yes!" when he thought "no", choosing to leave Dortmund, his friends, even Jakub; or maybe he yelled "No!" believing it was a "yes", thus giving up dreams of prestigious shirts and chanting crowds. It wasn't that important, as long as the slamming thrusts inside him continued. Jakub didn't understand, and Robert couldn't remember, both caring just about their own pleasure.


End file.
